Way Back Then
by 12398catcha-falling-star7456
Summary: Being the best of friends, Bella and Jasper grew up together. but when seperated, an unfortunate event caused them both turned, thinking the other is dead. Now, over 150 years later they meet up again, but will they still be friends?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue **_

_**BPOV**_

_I couldn't move. He is familiar yet so different. For the first time in 150 years I let my guard down in front of strange vampires; ones that could easily defeat me given the chance. This thought pulled me right back to reality and to take note of the situation but I couldn't help the next question that flew out of my mouth as a look of recognition crossed his face._

"_Jasper?"_

_**157 years ago**_

_**1855**_

_**Flashback**_

"_mamma, mamma? Look what me and jazzy found!"_

_Bouncing into the living room with my partner in crime right behind me I went straight up to mamma, who was wearing a beautiful knee-length blue dress, to show her the wiggling creature in my hand. It was grey and slimy and it wouldn't stop trying to get away from me. _

_Mamma took one at the two of us and burst into tears and started shaking. I started to panic and ran straight up to her._

"_Mamma? Mamma? You aright? What's wrong?"I started crying thinking that I have done something to upset mamma. But then she started laughing and this made me confused even more._

_Pappa came bursting into the room wearing his chequered shirt and cowboy hat and boots with Jazzy right behind him and I realised he went to go get him when mamma started crying. _

_Pappa looked at the two of us on the floor and also started laughing. That's really getting annoying. I couldn't help but stomp my foot and I wasn't the only one. I looked up to my best friend to see him holding Mr wiggly in his hand. _

"_Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to scare the two of you. Just look at you. You're gonna need cleaning up." I looked down at myself and found lots and lots of mud on my dress. Then me and Jazzy shared a look and said together..._

"_Water fight!"_

**2 days ago**

**2010**

**Still BPOV**

Standing at the bar looking towards the dance floor I instantly caught site of my victim. He was cute, in a sort of dorky way, wearing black pants and a green button down shirt. He had russet coloured hair that was coming to his shoulders and he was looking right at me. When he caught my eye his gave me a cocky grin from right across the club. I was hungry so I put on my best seductive smile, cocked my finger to signal that he should follow me and headed for the door of the club. As predicted, he followed with absolutely no hesitation. Heading straight for the ally way I walked straight for the deepest, darkest shadow and waited for him to catch up. It didn't take him long since he was pretty much desperate for the pleasure he thinks I'm about to give. I was so hungry I didn't even wait to sink my teeth into his neck and started to drain him. I really hated doing this. Usually I only hunted the hunter. A murderer, a rapist or a thief was my usual choice of menu but I had denied myself so long that I headed for the closest club to find my pray.

Once full, I dumped the body in the nearest dumpster and headed home.

"I really gotta hunt more"

AN.

short begining i know but this is only the begining

pinky promis the next chapter will be longer :D

p.s all character belong to SM


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Getting back to the house, I stand frozen taking in the disastrous scene before me. Clothes every where, DVD's everywhere, and why the hell is there an empty pizza box on the floor when we don't even have to eat?

"GARRETT!"

Seriously, you would think that living with an English gentleman the place would be kept tidy, but noooooooo. He expects me to do everything. But of course he knows he can get away with it. Why do brothers have to be so irritating? The only good thing about him was his sexual preferences.

Speaking of.

His latest victim sheepishly creaks down the stairs, picks up his hiking boots, and hits the road. Garrett really has to pick up his own weight. We've been in this town for 3 days now and already the place looks like a human died here.

"Hi sis. What do you think I should wear tomorrow? Gotta make a good impression on the teens." starting high school again for the billionth time was not my idea. And the genius who thought it up was standing on the bottom of the stairs holding up the ugliest shirts I've ever seen.

He has blonde hair and stands at about 5'5. with his athletic build, he looks nothing like me but people still think we're related.

"Non. You'll end up lookin' like a pimp. Put somthin' normal on for gods sake." the biggest difference between the 2 of us were our accents. I still have my southern drawl where he still speaks like an old British guy that has a stick wedged up his behind.

Ignoring his babble about fashion, (defiantly gay) I walk straight past him up to my room to wait for the torture called high school to come.

**JPOV**

Hearing the noises of the tell tale sign of my siblings current activities, I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips. Sometimes it really sucked (pardon the pun) the be the only un-mated vampire in the damn household. Most of the time I don't mind it but being an empath doesn't help. Being able to feel the lust coming from every single couple plus being able to hear them, without a mate of my own really annoys me.

Going down the stairs into the living room (ironic name for a room), I'm greeted by the mother figure of the clan. Esme has caramel coloured, shoulder length hair and is the most kind-hearted women I've ever met ; save one but that's a different story. She is always forgiving me for slipping up, causing us to move all the time. The only emotions I feel from her are understanding and the constant love she has for this family.

I wave at her and head out to hunt. Since having to go to high school tomorrow, I need to keep my blood lust to a minimum. I could slip at any moment and that's what scares me, so I've made myself hunt every night for the past 2 weeks.

Scenting the air, I smell a herd of deer close by and pounce. I try not to linger since the taste is revolting but that's the price I have to pay. It's a relief not having to feel the fear and hatred for what I'm doing to then run through me while I satisfy my thirst.

Going back to the house, I run straight to my room in a vain attempt at ignoring the sounds coming from across the hall. Satisfied (to a point) I grab my old war books and settle for the night, awaiting the torture that is sure to come tomorrow.

Waiting for the sun rise I started getting ready for today. Having to live with an annoying pixie of a sister who has moor clothes than the local blooming dales, it took me about half an hour (at vampire speed I might add) to find anything decent in the whole wardrobe. Pushing bast black pants to find a simple pair of jeans, I settled for a pair of Khakis and a Gray long sleeve top. Digging through the back of the wardrobe I pull out the one thing Alice can't get rid of; my old cowboy boots. The one thing I have left of my past life.

Giving Esme a kiss on the cheek and a wave, I step into the garage. Pulling the cover of my baby, I go over to my Harley, straddle it and set off to school telling the others I'll meet them there.

Let the torture begin.

AN.

not much bigger but the good bit is coming up

i wonder what will happer ;D

P.S SM owns all characters


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

Driving into the school parking lot was bad. Actually finding a parking spot was worse. None of the places were big enough for my truck. I ended up parking next to a new looking Harley, with Garrett parked next to me in his new BMW.

_The sooner it starts the sooner it will end._

Getting out the drivers side, I become alert when 5 different vampire scents overcome me.

"can you smell that?" I had to know if Garrett smelled it too. One of the scents was so familiar but I just couldn't pace it. I thought vampires were supposed to have perfect memory so why the hell can't I remember?

"smell what?" He wasn't even paying attention. He was already heading towards the school office eyeing up the whole male population.

Sighing, but still keeping alert, I wonder off after him, hoping to keep him out of too much trouble.

In the office, the teacher took one look at us and had a confused look on her face.

"are you another Cullen?" she asked while looking at us through red rimmed glasses.

"No, I'm Isabella Whitlock," yes that's actually my real name, "me and my brother Garrett have just started. It's our first day." Again. Since she kept staring at my eyes, which are still a vivid crimson due to my recent hunt, I think I made her nervous. Saying thank you when she gave us our timetables, I waved to Garrett and headed off towards my first class: biology.

Getting close to the room of my class, I smell the same vampire I smelt this morning. Or course, knowing my luck one of them is in my class. Plus it is only a small school. Damn.

Stepping into the room, my eyes instantly zone in on him. He has a weird bronze colour hair, and a normal not-too-fat-yet-not-too-skinny build. He is quite handsome as well but I prefer my men more rugged.

As soon as he spots me he gets this confused look on his face, as if he's trying to work out a very herd maths puzzle. Strange.

And I guess my luck really is wearing me out. Guess where the only spare seat is. Good guess. Right next to Mr handsome vampy. Typical.

Walking to the front of the class, I hand the teacher my report and take a seat, trying to stay as far away from Mr handsome vampy until I can work out what type of danger he is. Not very big apparently going on the colour of his eyes, which are the lovely golden colour veggie vamps get when they've hunted recently. He looked at my bright red ones and again gets a confused look on his face.

Turning back to the class to look like I'm even remotely interested (which I'm not) I instead focus on the vampire next to me. He is obviously with the others because there scents are all over him. Do they all live together? Must be very hostile. When mated couples come across other mated couples, they usually get defensive and try to kill the male. How the hell 7 of them (that's how many different scents there are) live under the same roof is a mystery to me. But that's not the only confusing thing. That weird yet familiar scent also clings to the vampire next to me. Where the hell have I smelled that scent before?

All through the class it was on my mind. But I just couldn't place it.

As soon as the bell went, Mr Handsome vampy ran (at human pace) to try and catch up with me. It wasn't exactly hard since I was kind of lagging behind waiting for him to catch up. M he is really bad at reading people (hehehehe joke cos of his power).

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen" he asked in a stunning velvety voice. Figuring he's kind of a ponce, I thought it only polite to answer back.

"Isabella Whitlock."

"Can I ask, is that your real name, or is it made up?" strange question.

"No, no it's real. It's the name I got when I was married as a human but I've grown used to it." Talking to this pansy really is quite nice after living with Garrett for 100+ years. Maybe I can hook them up together. (que evil grin)

"oh really. It's just my brothers name is originally Whitlock. Maybe it's the same person. Come on, i'll introduce you to the others." this made me stop dead in my tracks. He might be still alive? After all these years?

I mentally kicked myself for hoping for such a ridiculous thing and followed this English Pansy, or Edward, into the dining room.

AN. all things related to twilight belong to SM

plot is mine

so sorry it's late =(


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV **

The first thing I noticed about these vampires was their eye colour. They all had golden eyes. This confuses me even more. How the hell are they all able to live under the same roof as other vampires when they are not at their full strength? I mean, animal does fine to sedate your thirst (to an extent anyway), but it is nothing compared to human blood. The weaker the male vampire, the more protective and territorial. They usually try to stay away from other vampires, not live under the same roof. I have seen a lot of vampires, having to train newborn in the southern wars but I have never met a coven this big that are able to live together for a long period of time.

The second thing I noticedthey where all mated couples. There was a blonde woman (who looked like she just walked straight from a catwalk) who was sat on the knee of a big guy who looks like he just came a football field. Also, a little pixie like girl who pranced up to Mr Han...er Edward as soon as he walked through the door. Or that's what I thought until I had to pry her away from my chest where she was currently situated after jumping straight on me. Seriously, does this girl have no boundaries. Please respect the personal space people.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. WE ARE GOING TO BE GREAT FRIENDS I JUST KNOW IT!" She literally screams in my ear. Seriously, I would have heard you loud and clear if you had whispered so why the shouting?

"Um...hi?"it came out as a question. I didn't even know this girl, and my training taught me to never trust strange vamps so wouldn't you be cautious too? Yeah I thought so.

"Alice, calm down. She doesn't even know you." Thank you Mr Handsome vampy. Never been so thankful to an English Ponce in my entire existence. Um...back to the little pixie who was still clinging to me.

"Um...Alice is it? Can you please let go of me now." I might have added a little teensy growl to the end of that last question but she was really getting on my nerves.

"ALICE, LET HER GO AND COME AND SIT DOWN NOW!" the blonde at the table shouted. Again, thank you strange vampires. However, to that command, Edward (Alice's mate I'm guessing) hissed at my blonde savour. See what I mean about hostile.

"Oh Edward, take Alice and go remove that stick that is currently wedges up your backside. And remember we have a guest." To this the big guy couldn't stop laughing.

And I have to admit the look on Edwards face was hysterical. I wasn't the only one that thought so as the blonde and the big guy currently had phones out and were snapping pictures left right and centre. Was made it even better was Edward stormed out of the room dragging a still shocked Alice behind him.

"Sorry about that. He's a prude and she's way over eccentric but you learn to love them. I'm Rosalie and this is my mate Emmett." Wow, they where actually quite nice.

"My name's Bella. Somewhere around here is my brother Garrett."

Speak of the devil. As soon as I said his name the doors open to reveal an overly-dresses Garrett trailing a crowd of high school students behind him.

"Wassup my hommies." OMG how embarrassing. To make it worse he comes barrelling over here straight up to me. He knows how I feel about personal space and yet he picks me up, throws me over his shoulder and spins me round. This just freaking annoys me.

Growling loudly (but too quite for humans to hear) I start beating on his back. He knows he's the only one who can get away with doing this but one of these days I will not regret tearing him up and spreading the pieces all over the forest if he does that to me again.

Understanding my growl, but still not taking me as seriously as he should, he plonks me down into one of the chairs at the table with Rosalie and Emmett and slides in next to me. Looking across at the other vampires, I notice the small but slightly cautious smile on their face. Probably caused by our eye colour.

"Hi you must be Garrett. Bella was just telling us about you." Rosalie was trying to lighten the mood caused by me skulking in the chair due to Garret's little display. I also couldn't help the glare I was shooting his way a he interacted with the couple in front of us.

He has been around as long as I have and still he is nowhere near as cautious as he should be. He will talk to anyone and everyone without speculating on the possible dangers that It might cause. If it wasn't for the fact I've actually seen him in battle formation, I would have left him in the somewhere and gone on my merry way. Though I have to admit, It was a lot better him being around that being on my own again. Still, I'm going to have to teach him some boundaries.

"Oh Bella, you have to come round to our house tonight and meet the others. You've already met Edward and Alice, but our other brother, Jasper, left due to a smell emergency at home. Also there is our adopted parents Carlisle and Esme who you just have to meet." Through all her rambling, I'm glad she didn't notice the small amount of pain that not doubt flashed across my face at the mention of the name Jasper. Of course, I couldn't keep anything from Garrett and he helped by drawing the attention to him once again.

Promising to go with them at the end of the day, we separated to our different classes when the bell rang. Instead of my usual alert mood, I was quite distant and was surprised when the bell rang at the end of the day.

_Gotta pay more attention. That could have got you killed in battle. _I reprimanded myself.

Walking out to the parking lot, I see the Cullens out be their cars waiting for me. As soon as everyone was there (we had to wait for Garrett because he couldn't help himself by flirting with a rather dashing student that caught his attention), we headed off to the Cullen house to meet the rest of the family.

Fighting my instincts the entire ride over (still not trusting them) I was a bit relieved when we arrived. Stepping out of my truck to find a massive house (or mansion for a better word) I start to feel oddly out of place and under-dressed. However, refusing to let them make me feel insecure, I follow Rosalie and Emmett inside.

Looking over and commenting at the structure of the building, all thought flew away from me as a saw the figure stood I the next room.

I couldn't move. He is familiar yet so different. For the first time in 150 years I let my guard down in front of strange vampires; ones that could easily defeat me given the chance. This thought pulled me right back to reality and to take note of the situation but I couldn't help the next question that flew out of my mouth as a look of recognition crossed his face.

"Jasper?"

AN.

i am trying to make the chapters longer

this is the longest chapter so far

PS. SM owns all things twilight related


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jasper POV**

Waiting for the woman at the office to "officially" let me go, I wonder why I am needed so urgently at home. Carlisle wouldn't ask for just me if it wasn't something to do with tactics or fighting, but It can't be something too dangerous or else he would have asked for all of us to be sent home.

Getting the go ahead that I can leave, I head out to the parking lot straight to my Harley. Pausing for a second as a strange scent overcame me coming from the truck parked right next to where I was. Strange. I was positive I've smelt that scent somewhere before. Anyways, straddling my bike, I head straight home to the smell emergency waiting for me.

Puling into the driveway, I instantly know what's going on.

_The stupid idiot knows not to show up unannounced._

Going into the house, I greet Carlisle and Esme, my adopted parents, and head straight to the living room. While they lag behind, being cautious of the red eyes and all, I head straight in to see my brother (not biological) lounging on the love seat like he owns the place. Even worse, when I spot his mate sitting quite comfortably on his lap. I couldn't help the grip that made it's way across my face at the sight of my 2nd and 3rd in command and was greeted with matching grins off them. I have known Peter my entire vampire life. We fought together side by side in the southern wars, helped each other in battle, and assisted each other in escaping the clutches of my sire, Maria. Charlotte (Peter's mate) came into the story a little later when Peter realised he had fallen in love with a newborn that we were training. Him being my brother and all, I helped them both escape, while staying behind myself. Totally regretting the decision to stay, I was eternally grateful to Peter when he came back for me and helped rid me of that life. For that I will forever be in debt to them. They have always been there for me.

Of course I would never say this out loud because it would give Peter ammunition to tease me with. While I may trust him at my back in a battle situation, I wouldn't trust him to stay out of trouble if my limbs depended on it.

"Yo. Took you long enough. What, the teachers wouldn't let you out of class?" Evil git.

"As a matter of fact yes," Better not to encourage him, "now what the hell are you two doing here? You know the whole family freaks when you turn up unannounced."

"Well, I had a "feeling" you would be needing my assistance soon. Don't ask me how I know, I just do." Stupid gift. Thing is, Peter has this "gift" which gives him certain feelings when something is about to happen. He always reminded me of a mystical magic 8 ball to be honest.

After a couple hours of mindless chat, I heard not just the 2 cars of the family, but 4 cars pull into the drive way. Sensing new vampires, I instantly become defensive, Peter and Charlotte at my back. My captain and lieutenant.

Not even giving up my position as Carlisle pats my back on his way out as if to say ease down. However, I lost it when a familiar scent of freesiers filled my senses. Keeping check on these 2 new vampires, I wait in the living room sure that their tour will end up there. But as soon as the unfamiliar vampire came round the corner, I lost all defences.

**Bella POV**

_It's not him. It's not him. It can't be him._ I kept repeating to myself. Her I am thinking the only man who has ever stuck by me is standing in front of me now. And as a vampire. Yeah right. God I need to get out of here. But we don't want to seem rude now do we. Crap.

All I could do was stare. If a boat load of newborns came through that door right this second they would have torn me to bloody pieces and I still would not have noticed. It also didn't help that he was staring right back.

"Do you know each other already?" oh right, I was in someone else's house, vampires all around me, don't know them properly yet. What a way to be brought back to reality.

As I looked towards the other two vampires that I presume are Carlisle and Esme, I tried everything I could not to stare at this familiar yet so different man.

"Umm...not really. Just seems familiar." Not a lie, but not really the truth either.

Another scent drifted under my nose, and this one I did recognise. As soon as I did I was in defence. Garrett crouching right along with me, him recognising it too. Peter.

Speak of the devil. As soon as I thought his name he came round the corner with his little hippie of a wife behind him. He was crouched down low in a protective stance in front of her. Guess he was cautious of me too.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He all but growled out.

See, last time I saw Peter, we did everything but tear each others heads off. He had come to represent his master, Maria, and I had come to represent mine, Lucy. You see, Marie and Lucy are sisters, the only problem is they think it's fun to wage wars between each other. Lucy was my sire. I was created for the soul purpose of destroying the opposition. And when me and Peter had come together, we were ordered to fight. I would have won if it wasn't for his Bloody mate and 3 others he had with him. I was stronger and more skilled, but they had the numbers. I had killed the other 3, but these 2 had manages to escape with only 1 limb each torn off. And they took that with them so they were able to reattach it.

"I am a guest in the house. Now what are you doing here." I had not eased up my crouch and neither had he.

"Visiting."

"We will ask again. How do you know each other."

"Old enemies." We both answered at the same time.

"Peter, ease the hell down and explain or take this outside. NOW"The very familiar face of Jasper shouted. I swear I just saw Peter flinch.

"Yes major." he did not take his attention off me but he did as he was told. So this was the Major. I hope he didn't mean the Major I thought he meant.

Now I had the attention of Pete and his wife, plus the major.

"Now, I would like to know what it is about you 2 that seem to set of my captain and lieutenant." Jasper asked.

"Opposite ends of a war." was all I said back.

"So your Lucy's vamps?" Catches on fast doesn't he.

"Major Whitlock at you service." Surprise flickered across his features.

"The Goddess of Destruction?" (A.N. Pretend that this is what she is knows as. Jasper is still the God of War.)

*******************************************************************888

A.N

sorry it took so long :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jasper POV**

"The goddess of destruction?" wait, did she just say Whitlock? Isabella Whitlock?

**Flashback**

**1870**

"_Are you sure your ready for this?" my father asked for the 11 time in an hour. We were in his room since the girls have forbidden me from going anywhere near my girl until the time came._

"_I've been ready for this for the past 10 years." I couldn't help the smile that came across my face as I thought about the time me and Bella have had together. We have been friend since elementary school but it was in the middle of high school that we took our relationship to the next level. We finished high school together, when to college together (although she took English literature and I took history), graduated together and now was the day I have been waiting for since I asked for her hand on the night of our graduation party._

_Then the door opened and my mother stepped in, fully made up and looking beautiful. _

"_It's time boys."_

**Now**

**Jasper POV**

I know that name. I gave her that name. What the hell is she doing here? She's supposed to be dead. I went to her god damn funeral and yet there she is standing not 3 feet away. She's supposed to be the enemy and yet my arms are yearning to reach out for her.

I could sense out of her emotions that she recognises me. There is also some longing there as well but she knows as much as I do we can do nothing about it. Like she said; opposite ends of a war. But didn't that war end over 7 decades ago? I couldn't help but feel hope.

I could feel Peter's and Char's surprise by her title as well. For over a century, I was known as the god of war.

"I'm the major of maria's army. May I ask what you have done to make both my 2nd and 3rd in command cautious?" I couldn't help but ask. Peter is almost never serious and I could still hear his growls behind me.

"A while ago, me and Peter met, but being enemies, we were ordered to fight." I was actually surprised I got an answer.

"She would have won to if it wasn't for the fact that they had 3 others with them." the big guy in front of her chipped in. Were they mates? I couldn't help but feel disappointment. A small growl slipped out of my lips at this emotion. It has been far too long since I felt it and not done anything about it.

I say her perk up a bit at my growl. I could feel remorse and hope coming off her in strong folds but it was also mixed with a bit of fear. Fear for what? Me? Can't be.

**Bella POV**

I new he recognised me. He must be the empath that Lucy always talked about because I could feel his recognition along with a bit of hope. Hope? Does he still love me? God I hope so.

_No Bella, that type of thinking will not go down will with Lucy._

Although I've not seen Lucy in over 75 years, I'm still very cautious that someday she'll track me down. She'd dance on my ashes if she found out that the man I've been yearning for all these years is non other than the God of War. But some things just didn't add up. My brain started going into overdrive.

From the stories i've heard about the major, he was turned right about the same time as me. But that means...when he went missing all those years ago...he was really...

Horror and realisation overcame me as I began to understand the situation.

_And I was so mad at him for leaving me. _

While I was thinking, I never lost focus of the room I was still standing in with 7 unfamiliar (for the most part) vampires. Jas...The Major had most likely come to the same realisation as I have because he had, what I would imagine, the same expression on his face as I had. The others had moved over to where He was stood, Peter and Charlotte still in crouched positions behind him. However, when he took that first step towards me, I panicked. Pushing Garrett out of the way, I bolted out of the glass door and out into the woods. It wasn't until I reached the state line that I noticed the all too familiar sent behind me. He was following me.

I came upon a clearing in the woods. Covering te ground where all sorts of flowers. I stopped in the middle and new when he slowed down and began to walk towards me.

He seemed cautious.

_He must of heard of me too. _

It wasn't until I smelt the rest of the family behind him that I tensed.

But then...when he was but a foot away, things started to go down hill. The 1 scent I hoped never to smell again filled the air along with another I have also become used to. I was already crouched, with Jasper beside me, when the 2 sisters emerged into the clearing.


End file.
